Harry Potter and the Nineteen Lost Years
by waitingformywallflowerdoctor
Summary: My version of what was in between the end of Deathly Hallows and the epilogue! Although, it doesn't really go along with the epilogue! Oh well! R&R! Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts

**Chapter 1: Thoughts**

**A/N: Okay this is my first story! I am really excited! The story starts two years after the Battle of Hogwarts on August 11. (Ginny's Birthday!) Okay enough of me babbling. To the story!**

* * *

*Harry's POV*

Beep, Beep, Beep!

I groaned.

Beep, Beep, Beep!

"Oh, shut up!" I yelled and hit the alarm clock. I got up and stretched. I looked at the calendar and smiled.

August 11th AKA Ginny Weasley's birthday.

I have a plan. Today, after dinner and during a walk, I will ask Ginny if she will marry me. And next month, we would get married on a date of her choice.

I sighed. She was going to say yes, wasn't she?

* * *

*Ron's POV*

Two more days.

Two more days.

Two more days until Hermione says yes to me and we get married next month.

I sighed. She was going to say yes, wasn't she?

* * *

**A/N: Okay normally it would be longer, but this was kind of an intro. If you love it REVIEW! If you hated it please tell me, so I know. (Please be 100% honest with me!)**

**Love, **

**Kalena:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Question

**Chapter 2: Question**

**A/N: Okay here's chapter two. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry and Ginny and Hermione and Ron would've gotten together a LONG time ago!**

*Harry's POV*

I was on my way to Ginny's apartment. Just go down one flight of stairs and turn left. Go all the way down to Apartment 7A. (I live in 8A.)

I rang the doorbell and waited for two seconds. The door opened and there stood Ginny looking as beautiful as ever in a pink spaghetti-strap dress with sparkles.

"Hey," I said. She smiled.

"These are for you." I handed her the roses in my hands.

"Thanks." She said and smiled again.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep let's go!"

We were finishing up dinner when Ginny said, "Okay. I'm ready to go on the walk now!"

"No, no! Sit down. There's one more thing."

"What?"

Then three waiters came by our table with a slice of chocolate cake and a candle. They lit the candle and sang (with Harry's assistance):

"_Happy birthday to you, _

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday, dear Ginny_

_Happy birthday to you!"_

Ginny was blushing a deep, deep red.

"Go on, eat it! It is your birthday!" Harry said.

:"Fine," I said trying my hardest to look furious… but failing. I finished the cake (and getting chocolate all over my face, in the process) and we left for our walk.

"You know, Ginny. We have been dating for a year and a half, now." "I didn't forget." "Well, I was thinking-" I got down on one knee and said, "Ginny, will you marry me?"

**A/N: Hey! Hope you liked it!**

**Love,**

**Kalena**


	3. Chapter 3: Planning

Chapter 3: Planning

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would have had a completely different plot!**

*Ginny's POV*

Oh my God!

Oh my God!

Is he really asking that question?! He already knows the answer!

"Yes! Yes! A million times! Yes!" I screamed.

He smiled and got up. I kissed him…

On the lips…

For a minute or two…

We started walking back to the car. "So when are we going to tell everyone?" He asked.

"Um…Maybe at that family dinner my mum is having."

"When are we going to get married?" Harry asked.

"Um… Maybe September 20th. That way we could stay for Hermione's birthday and she could be my Maid of Honor and Ron could be your Best Man." I answered as we got into the car.

"You always have the best ideas!"

"I know!"

And with that he pulled into the driveway, kissed me goodnight and said see you in the morning. I walked into 7A with a happy heart and a new set of nerves.

*Next Day at Noon*

"How are we going to tell them?"

"What if they don't like the idea?"

"When are we going to move in together?" I have been going on and on with questions since Harry knocked on my door today (which has a long time, since he got here at nine o' clock in the morning!)

"Ginny. _Ginny! GIN! _Calm down! They will love the idea. We are going to make an announcement at the table saying that we are going to get married (and knowing your mother, she will go crazy!) And as for the last question, I don't know when we are going to move into together." He said.

"Well, I was reading the Muggle newspaper and they have this beautiful flat in the countryside near the Burrow. It has 4 bedrooms and we would be close to home."

"Either that or… you know… Grimmuald Place. Plenty of rooms and a house-elf."

"Kreacher survived the Battle of Hogwarts!?"

"Yes and Andromeda called." Harry said.

"What did she want?"

"She wants me to watch Teddy for a week."

"Oh! Can I help?" I squealed. I finally learned how to squeal.

"Why not? I'm- I mean, we're- watching him from the 14th to the 21st."

"Kay. What do you want to do now?"

"How about we go see that flat I told you about."

"Okay."

*20 minutes later; Harry's POV*

We walked in the front door hand-in-hand and I gasped. It was so beautiful. The master bedroom was yellow and blue.

My two favorite colors.

"Okay I don't know how… but you planned this!" She just smiled.

The other rooms were, well, just any color you want them to be. Magical rooms. My favorite.

"What do you think?"

"I like it!"

"Me too, but I realized that here we have to pay, but-" she lowered her voice, "at Grimmuald Place we don't."

"True. Plus, there are more rooms. And we can quit our Muggle jobs!"

"We are going to live there then." She cleared her throat. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't think this is a good place for us to live. I'm sorry. Have a nice day!" She told the realtor

and we walked out of the house.

A/N: Okay I don't care if you hate the story. If you love Hermione/Ron stuff, (like my friend TeamRoseAliceEdwardRenesmee does) don't worry! They will be here at the end of the next chapter or so!

Love,

Kalena


	4. Chapter 4: Telling

Chapter 4: Telling

A/N: Okay. Thanks to all the people who have read my story and favorites it. Don't worry! Ron/Hermione stuff will come probably next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

*Back in 8A*

"When do we start packing?" Ginny asked.

"First, we have to _go _to Grimmauld Place. For cleaning purposes, of course. I think Kreacher misses me to be honest." I said.

"Tomorrow." Ginny asked. "Sure, Gin. Bright and early." Harry laughed. "It wasn't a joke."

"I know."

"But now we have to go to the Burrow."

"And… make our little announcement."

*At the Burrow*

Everyone just sat down at the table and I looked at Ginny. She nodded slightly.

"Everyone, Gin and I have an announcement to make." I said turning to Ginny. "We're getting married!" Ginny said.

"Really?!" Hermione squealed. "Congratulations!" Ron said.

"Can you believe it?! My baby girl is getting married!" Mrs. Weasley squealed.

"Yes!" Everyone yelled and then burst out laughing except Mrs. Weasley.

"It wasn't a real question!" Everyone started laughing again.

Life is pretty good.

*Next Day; Ginny's POV*

I wake up to a knock on the door. I looked at the clock and it said 8 o' clock.

Crap.

I went to answer the door.

"Hey Gin. Why are you still… never mind." And he kissed me on my cheek.

"I'll go get dressed now. Just _stay_!" I put my hand in front of me.

"Yes ma'am!" And he saluted.

I ran back to my room and pulled on a t- shirt and jeans. Looking like a Muggle is something I can do.

"Ready?" Harry called. "Yep!" I opened the door and smiled. "Let's go!"

*At Grimmauld Place*

"Hello? Anybody here?" Harry called out. Out of nowhere, Kreacher came and gave Harry a big bear hug.

"Master Harry! Master Harry! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too! The house is clean!"

"You didn't think I'd leave the house a mess. But, thank you!" He turned to me. "And you are?" He asked icily.

Before I could retort, Harry said, "She is Ginny Weasley, soon to be Ginny Potter, so treat her with respect, Kreacher!"

Kreacher gave me a look o f deepest loathing and said, "Fine, Kreacher will be nice, Master Harry. Will you be staying here too, Mistress Ginny?"

"Yes, Kreacher. I will."

"When will you be here permanently?" "Probably tomorrow, Kreacher. Bye!" Harry said.

"Bye Master Harry! Bye Mistress Ginny!" "Bye Kreacher!"

*Back in 7A*

"You better start packing. We're moving in tomorrow." Harry said.

"Okay. You got to start packing too." I said.

"See ya in da morning." Harry said all sing-songy.

We kissed good night and I started packing.

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**

**Love, Kalena**


	5. Chapter 5: Question 2

Chapter 5: Question #2

A/N: I dedicate this chapter to TeamRoseAliceEdwardRenesmee! She is so funny and I messed up horribly today at school! I'm so sorry!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

*Hermione's POV*

Why did Ron just call and tell me to meet him at the beach?

Oh well! I guess I should just go.

*10 Minutes Later*

I found Ron sitting on a rock. "Hello," he said. "Hello. Why did you call me and tell me to meet me out here?" I asked.

"So I could ask you… If you wanted to marry me?" I stood there with my mouth open for a minute or two.

"So will you?"

"Yes. Yes! _Yes!_ Oh, hell, yes!"**(That's what I would say if someone proposed to me!) **I started jumping up and down and crying I was so excited. I kissed him.

"Awesome! How about we get married on your birthday?" he asked.

"That would be the best birthday present in the whole world! Thank you Ron!" And I burst into tears. Again! My life… is fantastic.

*Next Day*

Ugh! I am so bored! I wonder what Ginny is doing? I'll call her!

_Ring Ring Ring!_

"Pick up your phone!"

_Ring Ring Ring!_

"ANSWER YOUR PHONE!"

"But I did. Hey Hermione!" Ginny said laughing.

"Hey Gin. Sorry for yelling."

"It's okay."

"What are ya doing?"

"Oh, Harry and I are moving into Grimmauld Place today."

"Can I come?"

"You really want to come?"

"Yes! I am so bored!" I said desperately.

"Okay. Se ya in a few. Bye!"

"Bye!"

*In the Car*

I was driving to Grimmauld Place to meet Harry and Ginny. I got there and they weren't there. I sighed and pulled out my phone. I texted Ginny, 'Where are you?'

'We're in traffic. Be there soon.'

I decided to text Ron. 'Hey I'm at Grimmauld Place to help Harry and Ginny move in but they're not here yet… what are you doing?'

'Nothing much'

I was about to respond but I put my hand to my mouth and ran to the bathroom. Before I knew it, I was throwing up. When I was done, I felt my phone my phone vibrate. It was Ron.

'Hey are you there?'

'Yeah sorry, but I just threw up.' I went to throw up again.

'WHAT?!?! Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. Probably just food poisoning.'

'Okay. You sure you don't want me to come and pick you up or anything?'

'Yeah, I'm just going to text Gin and then I'm going home'

'Okay I'll be waiting.'

I texted Ginny saying that I cant stay because I'm sick and I drove home.

*At Hermione's House*

I walked in and Ron was sitting on my couch. No surprise there. "Hey are you alright?" He asked and hugged me.

"Yeah I'm fine, but the hugging is not helping the nausea." I said and he let go.

"Wait so what have you eaten today that could've caused food poisoning?"

"Nothing, I didn't eat anything last night either. I was with you." I said and his eyes got wide.

"Hermione, remember what we did last night?"

"You proposed."

"No… after that."

It suddenly hit me. Light bulb over the head turns on and goes _'DING!' _I couldn't respond because I was running to the bathroom. Ron ran after me and held my hair back.

**A/N: Okay, Team RoseAliceEdwardRenesmee gave me the idea so all props go to her! Hope you like it, especially you, Team RoseAliceEdwardRenesmee!!!! Again, I'm so sorry!**

**Love,**

**Kalena**


	6. Chapter 6: Guess Who Found Out?

**Chapter 6: Guess Who Found Out?**

**A/N: Okay someone pointed out that wizards and witches don't use cell phones or cars and that morning sickness doesn't happen the morning after but, WHO CARES! THIS IS FANFICTION WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! NOTHING IS REAL! Pardon my meanness please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

*Ginny's POV*

I wonder if Hermione is okay? I'll go see her later. We walked into Grimmauld with luggage, happy that no one was outside today.

"Kreacher! Where are you?"

"Kreacher is right here, Master Harry. Hello Mistress Ginny."

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him saying, "Hey Kreacher. Will you take our bags up to our room, please."

"Kreacher will, Mistress Ginny."

"Thanks. I'm going to go check on Hermione."

"Okay. Be back soon. I have to go tell the apartment building doorman we moved out."

"Okay. We'll be back Kreacher!"

"Kreacher says good-bye Master Harry, Mistress Ginny!"

*At Hermione & Ron's Home*

I rang the doorbell and Ron answered it. "Sorry, we're not interested." He said.

"RONALD!!!" Hermione yelled.

"Alright you can come in now." He said reluctantly.

"Thank you." I replied icily. I walked in and say Hermione.

"Hey Hermione! How ya felling?" I asked.

"Better."

She looked at Ron and mouthed 'Should I tell her?'

And he mouthed back, 'If she figures it out.'

I didn't see it. "Hey Hermione. I need to talk to you in the kitchen."

She nodded and said, "Okay… Woah!" I pulled her up and ran into the kitchen.

"Hermione... I'm not an idiot. I know you're pregnant and I know my brother proposedto you."

"How did you know that!?"

"Well… my brother wouldn't shut up about it!"

"No… well, its true he did propose, but I meant about me being pregnant?"

"Hermione, it was 9 am in the morning and I didn't believe your little white lie about 'food poisoning.'"

"You won't tell anyone, will you? Please tell me you won't tell anyone!"

"Hermione calm down. I am not going to tell anyone! Not even Harry."

"Oh, thank you!" She squeezed me so tight. "Hermione...That actually hurts." I said.

"Oops… sorry." She let go. "Look, I got to go."

"Okay see you tomorrow?" "Yeah. Bye Hermione! Bye Ronald!"

"Bye Ginny!" "Bye little sis!"

*At Grimmauld Place*

I walked in and Harry asked, "Hey. How's Hermione?" I took a deep breath.

"Oh… She's fine! Yeah great… Took some medicine, and she was all better!"

"O…kay." Although, he didn't seem to think that I was telling the truth.

And he was right.

**A/N: Hey. I have two questions. One, Boy or Girl? Just PICK ONE! Two, One or Two? Again, Just PICK ONE! Please write a review saying which one! PLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE!**

**Love, **

**Kalena:)**


	7. Chapter 7: Boy or Girl?

**Chapter 7: Boy or Girl?**

**A/N: Thanks to all my viewers! I am so happy that my story is that popular! I am so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. Nothing Else!**

*Hermione's POV*

I walked in the living room and sat down on the couch next to Ron. "Should we tell Harry?" I asked. He put his arm around me. "No, I think he can figure it out, might be too much for him with the wedding and such."

"Ginny figured it out."

"Well she's a girl, she's used to this kind of stuff." I nodded in agreement.

"Girl or boy?" Ron asked. "Girl. You?"

"Boy."

"Of course."

"Well, you're a girl and you chose a girl and I'm a guy and I chose a boy!"

I thought for a moment. "Do you want to know if the baby is a girl or boy?"

He paused. "Nah. I think I want it to be a surprise."

"Me too!" I smiled and put my head into the nook of his neck. "What names do you like?" I asked.

"How about we go down the alphabet and say the first name that pops in your head?"

"Okay! I'll do girls and you do boys. I'll start. A. Ashlee."

"Andrew. B. Brandon."

"Brenda. C. Catherine."

"Chad. D. Dylan."

"Dakota. E. Evannah."

"Elliot. F. Fred."

"Francheska."

"Wait…what… Francheska?" He asked. I shrugged.

"G. Gina."

"George. H. Howard."

"Hailey. I. Isabella."

"Ivan. J. Jack."

"Jasmine. K. Kalena."

"Kalena?"

"I read it in the most common baby names."

"Nice. Kevin. L. Luke."

"Lauren. M. Miranda."

"Michael. N. Nathan."

"Nancy. O. Olivia."

"Oliver. P. Peter."

"Penelope. Q. Quin."

"Quil. R. Royce."

"Rose. S. Stephanie."

"Stephan. T. Tyler."

"Tatiana. U. Ula."

"Urban. V. Victor."

"Valerie. W. Wanda."

"Wilson. X. Xander."

"Xenia. Y. Yvonne."

"Yuri. Z. Zachary."

"Zabrina. I think we're done."

"What were your favorites?" Ron asked.

"Rose, Catherine, Lauren and Isabella." I said.

"Mine were Elliot, Brandon, Dylan, and Michael." Ron said.

I smiled and he smiled back.

Maybe this isn't going to be so bad!

**A/N: What were your favorite names? If there is one you like and it's not one the list, then write a review saying what name it is! Hope you liked it!**

**Love, **

**Kalena**


	8. Chapter 8: Harry Figures It Out!

**Chapter 8: Harry Figures It Out!**

A/N: Hey this one is really short. Sorry. Next chapter is Hermione & Ron's wedding. You kind of already know what happens in this chapter because of the title, but it's still fun to read. Anyway, enough of my babbling. To the story!

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

*1 Month Later; Harry's POV*

I walked downstairs and I sat on the couch next to Ginny. "Hey!" I said.

"Hey."

I decided to try again. "What's _really _wrong with Hermione?"

" I told you, I can't tell you, it's… complicating." "Really?" I asked.

"Well, not really. It's just… crazy."

"Why won't you tell me?!" I practically shouted.

"Because I promised Hermione I wouldn't tell anyone, not even you! She wants you to figure it out, or for you to just wait for her and Ron to tell everyone!"

And she ran to our room with tears in her eyes. I ran behind her. She slammed the door behind her and started crying.

I knocked on the door lightly. "Gin, open the door. Please?" I continued to knock on the door lightly.

She finally opened the door. I enveloped her into a hug. "I'm sorry." She said to my chest. "For what?" I mumbled into her hair. "For yelling at you." She pulled back from the hug and wiped her tears.

I leaned down and she stood on her tiptoes and we kissed. Not just any kiss. Full out snogging. We stayed like that for, who knows how long. We were interrupted by a doorbell. I groaned and pulled back. She just rolled her eyes. "Wait one minute," I said.

I raced down the stairs and opened the door. It was Ron and Hermione. "Good morning!" Ron said.

"It was until you showed up. I was having fun!"

"Excuse me for ruining your perfect day! I just wanted to see my soon-to-be sister-in-law!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione! Calm down. What's gotten into you?"

Her eyes started to well up with tears. "I'm sorry Harry." And she hugged me. She let go after a few seconds. "Hey. Where's Ginny?" She asked. "Oh… She's upstairs."

_I'm so confused! Wait…These are… Oh! Hermione… sick…Oh My God! She's pregnant!_

"I can't believe I didn't see it before!"

Ron looked startled. "What?"

"Hermione's pregnant! She's been pregnant for a whole bloody month! And I've been too dim-witted to notice!"

Ron laughed. "Nice to see you finally came around!" I glared at him.

"Congratulations, anyway!"

"Thanks!" He replied.

I'm an idiot.

A/N: Sorry it's short. Next chapter is Ron & Hermione's wedding! The chapter is going to be short, but it will be worth it for all you Ron/Hermione fans! Please REVIEW!

Love,

Kalena


	9. Chapter 9: Wedding 1

Chapter 9: Wedding #1

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating, I didn't feel like writing yesterday! Just reading! Okay TeamRoseAliceEdwardRenesmee has been writing Hermione's POV! She has written everything (except for the proposal!) Give her the props for a good Hermione's POV! On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

*Hermione's POV*

Today was the day of our wedding! I was nervous, I had butterflies. Wait that's probably the baby, oh well!

I had on a strapless white dress that went to the middle of my shins. My hair was curled and done up like it was at the Yule Ball.

Ginny was my Maid Of Honor and Harry was Ron's Best Man.

My Dad came in ready to walk me down the aisle. We hooked arms and faced the doors.

The doors opened and everyone turned to look at us. I saw Ron smiling at me and I smiled back. We walked down the aisle, which seemed to take forever. _Step right foot, bring feet together, left foot, bring together._ Finally I was in front of the preacher with Ron with me.

"Do you, Ronald Billius Weasley, take the, Hermione Jean Granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and through health, poor and rich, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He said, looking right into my eyes.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take the, Ronald Billius Weasley, to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and through health, poor and rich, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I said and smiled.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ron and I kissed, making it short and sweet. Everyone clapped as we walked down the aisle, ready to start our new lives together.

**A/N: Short and sweet. Like I said, give TeamRoseAliceEdwardRenesmee props for Hermione's POV! Go on! REVIEW!**

**Love, Kalena :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Wedding 2

**Chapter 10: Wedding 2**

**A/N: This chapter is a bit boring, but next chapter is funny (in my opinion, it is.) Sorry if it's boring, I am trying my best.**

*Ginny's POV*

Today was my wedding day! I was so nervous! My father knocked on the dor asking me if I'm ready.

I was wearing a spaghetti-strap white wedding dress that went to the floor. My hair was straight and the vail went to the middle of my back.

I was ready.

I stepped outside the room and linked arms with my father. Hermione was in a strapless pink dress and she linked arms with Ron (Harry's best man.)

The music began to play and they began to walk down the aisle. Then it was my turn. I looked up and the first thing I saw was green eyes.

Harry.

He looked so handsome! Finally, we were at the altar.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take the, Ginevra Molly Weasley, to be your lawfully wedded wife? Trough sickness and in health, poor and rich, as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked.

"I do." He said and smiled.

"Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take the, Harry James Potter, to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through sickness and in health, poor and rich, for as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked again.

"I do." I said and smiled back.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may the bride." The preacher said.

We kissed and everyone clapped as we walked down the aisle, ready to start our new lives together.

**A/N: Short and sweet! Hope you liked it!**

**Love, **

**Kalena **


	11. Chapter 11: Telling 2

**Chapter 11: Telling 2**

**A/N: Hey! I recently just got over 2700 hits and 890 visitors! I just wanted to say THANK-YOU! Thank you so much for liking my story! Sorry for not updating. Family, and homework, and other things. Remember that Fluer has already had Victorie. Im blabbing again. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Okay… Let's pretend for 15 seconds that I am JK Rowling. 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Ahhhh, that was fun. Back to reality. I am not JK Rowling. Sadly.**

*Next Day, Hermione's POV*

Today was the day we were going to leave for our honeymoon. I was so excited! Ron and I are going to the Bahamas and Harry and Gin are going to Hawaii. We got to the airport and boarded flight 854 for the Bahamas.

*Three Weeks Later, (Didn't feel like doing the honeymoon, & because I have no ideas!)*

Today Ron and I are going to go to the Burrow to announce that I am pregnant and that I'm due in May (just like Fluer with Victorie.) We were sitting on the couch and Ron said that it is probably time to go get ready.

He got up and held out his hand for me. "I don't need your help!" I said.

"Yet." He said.

I shot him my death glare. He saw it and took a step back, holding his hands in the air.

"I-I'm g-going to g-go get d-dressed." He stuttered.

"Good idea!" I said, sarcastically.

*At the Burrow*

Ron glanced at me and I slightly nodded. I stood up and everyone looked up at me and Ron. I took a deep breath. "I …am pregnant."

Everyone just stared. Even Harry and Ginny who already knew. "Well…what do you think about that?" Ron asked timidly.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to snap out of it. There is one simple way to describe how she felt.

She. Screamed. Very. Loudly. And. Excitedly.

That knocked everyone out of his or her trance. "Is that a 'yay' or is that a 'nay'?" I asked.

She laughed. "Of course that is a 'yay'!" She got up to hug me to death.

"Okay… not helping." I said.

"Oops…sorry." She said and let go. Soon everyone was up and hugging and/or congratulating me and Ron.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story! I would love to have a few reviews. Questions, comments, concerns? Just press that little green and white button right below this. PWEASE?**

**Love,**

**Kalena:)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Beach

Chapter 12: The Beach

**A/N: This will be a boring, short chapter. Sorry! Next chapter will be… interesting. That's the only word I can use without giving too much away.**

**Disclaimer: I own my notebook, but not Harry Potter.**

*4 Months Later, Hermione's POV*

Ugh! It is 9 o' clock in the morning and Ron and I are so bored! We have nothing to do. Thank the heavens that the morning sickness is over!

"What do you want to do today?" Ron asked. _I don't know_ I thought before saying. "I think I will call Gin and ask what she is going to do today." I said. "Okay." He said and smiled.

I called Ginny. "Hey Gin."

"Hey 'Moine."

"What are you doing today?" We asked at the same time. We started laughing.

Ginny answered first. "Well, do you want to go to the beach together? With the boys, of course."

"Sure! That would be fun. We'll met you there."

"Okay. See you soon. Bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up. I turned to Ron. "Go get your swimsuit on! We're going to the beach with Harry and Ginny!"

He laughed at my enthusiasm. "Okay!" And he ran upstairs.

I laughed to myself. We are lucky it is a warm January day.

He ran back downstairs in a T-shirt and swim trunks. "I'll be right back." I said.

I went upstairs and pulled on a yellow polka dot bikini and a light blue cover up. I looked at myself in the mirror. Nice.

*At the Beach*

We got to the beach and met up with Harry and Ginny. "Are you going in the water with us?" Ginny asked me.

"No. I'll just watch you guys have fun." I said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Yes! I'm positive!" _They were really starting on get on my nerves!_

"Okay…we'll see you soon." Harry said uncertainly.

I laughed and waved as they walked to the water. "Have fun!" I yelled.

*1 Hour Later*

They walked back soaking wet (well, they **were** in the ocean!) and Ginny's hair was everywhere! It was funny! I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"Did you have fun like I asked you to?" I asked.

"Yes!" They all answered in unison. "Good." I said, satisfied. Then my stomach growled. "I'm hungry." I said. Ron laughed. "I think we noticed."

"How 'bout we go find somewhere to eat?" Harry suggested. I hopped up. "Okay!"

*At Home*

We walked inside the door. And I went to take a shower. The warm water felt good against my back. When I was done, I put on my pj's, and went downstairs.

Ron smelled horribly like saltwater! "You should go take a shower!" I mumbled.

He heard it. "I am going to take a shower."

"Good idea! Why didn't I think of that!?" He laughed and went upstairs.

**A/N: Next chapter is interesting, as I said before. Reviews open! Please review! **

**Love you all,**

**Kalena: D**


	13. Chapter 13: Letters

****

Chapter 13: Letters

**A/N: Hey viewers! It's TeamRoseAliceEdwardRenesmee! I write Hermione's POV! Well most of it! So I was reading your guy's reviews! First, thank you for reviewing! Also I saw some of these questions... **

**For the morning sickness right after Hermione got pregnant problem! **

**This was not explained before but Ron and Hermione have done it before and the night before but that was Ron's way of reminding her without actually saying it. From the shock of knowing and yea... **

**Also they're were some things about them having Muggle cars, phones, and jobs. They have to blend in as Muggles, but now since they don't really live like them anymore, just ignore that! ****Some stuff about Harry and Ginny and The Grimmauld Place I honestly don't know about I hope Kalena answers below... lol anyway I hope this was cleared up and yea! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**TeamRoseAliceEdwardRenesmee! **

**(My real name is Lauren if you don't know! ;))**

**Okay, my friend wrote that! Oh yeah, Kreacher didn't remember and recognize Ginny so I hope that clears a few things up from the earlier chapters! Sorry for the confusion! I hope you all still love the confusion and sorry for the long author's note!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! (Try saying that with a really bad British accent!)**

* * *

*Ginny's POV*

Peck, peck, peck!

_What was that?_

Peck, peck, peck!

_Okay, this is just getting annoying!_

I decided to speak up. "_What _is that?" I asked Harry.

"I have _no idea!"_ He answered.

Peck, peck, peck!

"_Ugh!"_ I exclaimed. I got up and went over to the window and opened it. In flew two gray, barn owls.

_What is going on?!_ One owl dropped his letter in Harry's lap and the other owl dropped his letter in my hand.

I sat down on the couch when Harry said, "I guess we better open these!"

"I guess so!" I opened mine and it read:

_Dear Ginevra Weasley, _

_Ireally should say Ginevra Potter, shouldn't I? My name is Gwendolyn Morgan and I am the captain of the Holyhead Harpies. I am in the need of a new Chaser. _

_You must be wondering how I know about you? I learned from your Professor Slughorn that you were very good, well rather excellent, on the Gryffindor House Quidditch team. _

_My teammates and I would love to have you on our team. We would be honored. I await your owl with extreme patience._

_Hoping you are well, _

Gwendolyn Morgan

I looked up from the letter with wide eyes. _Me? Playing for the Holyhead Harpies? Is this a joke?_

Harry was staring at me with the same wide eyes I had plastered on my face.

"Um…l-let's swap o-our l-letters so w-we know what t-they said." He said more as a question.

"O…kay." I took his letter and he took mine. His read:

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_This is Kingsley Shaklebolt from the Ministry of Magic. Since I am the Minister of Magic, I would like to invite you to be the Head of the Auror Office. _

_You have __**plenty **__of practice with this kind of stuff and we, at the Ministry, would be honored to have you serve for use._

_It would be a big step and you might be a bit out of practice, but we'll work something out. We hope you take the offer, and we are awaiting your reply with plenty of patience._

_Hoping you are well,_

__

Kingsley Shaklebolt

I looked up from the letter at the same time as Harry and we were both very happy with the letters.

"What do you think? Will you take the offer?" I asked him.

"Maybe. Will you accept yours?" He asked.

"Maybe."

_Should I take the offer? I mean, it would be great and loads of fun, but I don't know. Should I?_ Our thoughts were interrupted by another owl flying through the open window. I ripped it open and my eyes widened.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We gotta get to Saint Mungo's. Hermione's having the baby!"

"Oh! Yeah! Let's go!" He got up and we Apparted to Saint Mungo's.

* * *

*At Saint Mungo's: Ron's POV*

I looked up to a loud crack and saw Harry and Ginny.

"Why aren't you inside with Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Because the stupid Healer won't let me in!" The Healer gave me a nasty look. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Oh." Ginny said.

Another loud crack came and in came Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mr. and Mrs. Granger came inside. "Where's Hermione?!" Mrs. Granger asked.

"She's in there. But I don't know if you're allowed. I'm not." I mumbled the last part. She shook her said.

Mrs. Granger knocked on the door and the Healer popped her head out. Before she could say anything, Mrs. Granger said, "Please let me in. I'm her mother." The Healer locked at another Healer and she nodded.

My jaw dropped. _What? She's allowed inside but I'm not? That doesn't make ANY sense._

I looked at the others and they looked at me. At that point I knew we were all thinking the same thing.

This is going to be a long wait!

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hope you liked it! It was a bit longer than the others and the next chapter is going to be short. Oh and this was not the interesting one. Chapter 15 is. **

**Love, **

**Kalena :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Surprise

****

Chapter 14: Surprise

**A/N: It has been I long time! Sorry for the wait! I just didn't feel like typing and when I did it was only for like, an hour! I want this one to be a long chapter, so let's get started! Oh, and at the end of the last chapter I said that Chapter 15 will be interesting, but I meant this chapter! (BTW, the date is May 26!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

***Ron's POV***

My Mom and Dad came shortly after Mrs. Granger went in to see Hermione. We were all getting hungry. Ginny, Mom and Dad left to go to the food court for some lunch. I was left with Harry.

"So, I Gin got a letter from the Holyhead Harpies asking if she could play for them and I got a letter from Kingsley Shaklebolt saying he wants me to be in the Auror department. Head of the Auror department, actually." Harry said, trying to make conversation.

"Well, are you two going to take the offer?" I asked impatiently.

Harry paused before answering. "I think I'm going to say yes, but I don't know about Ginny."

"Oh. Good for you!" I said. "Thanks."

Ginny came back with a plate of food for Harry. "Here you go Harry." She said. "Thanks, I'm starving." And he dug into his food rather fast. I laughed. _Harry can be quite weird at times._

"So, Ginny, are you going to take the offer from the Holyhead Harpies?" I asked, still chuckling. Ginny looked shocked. "I didn't tell you about that!" "Harry did." Ginny gave Harry a glare and Harry looked away.

"I'm not mad at you, I just think you should play for them but Mom and Dad might be a harder sell."

"Thank you and I believe you're right about Mom and Dad." Ginny said laughing.

"Right about what?" Mom asked.

"About Ginny playing for the Holyhead Harpies." Harry and I said in unison, although I immediately regretted saying it, because Ginny gave us her

signature death glare.

"Oh! That's a wonderful idea!" Mom and Dad said at the exact same time. I was shocked.

_WHAT? They are letting her play for them! Are they off their rockers? Or are they just excited for the baby?_

"Really?" Ginny squeaked. "Yes!" Mom answered. "Wow," Harry and I murmured.

"Well, I'm going to go get some food really fast." And I darted out the door.

* * *

*** Half and Hour Later***

I walked back to the waiting room. Just as I sat down, one of the Healers from Hermione's room came out and said, "You may go in now!" She looked tired. Mrs. Granger came out after her, and she nodded with a huge goofy smile on her face.

I walked in Hermione's room and saw Hermione. She looked tired but she was still beautiful. I looked down and gasped. There in Hermione's arms

was my child… and my other child. Yeah, twins. "Oh my God. You had twins in your stomach and you didn't tell me!"

"Hi to you too, and I tried to tell you but I never got around to it." She now looked slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, but I was just shocked, but I would like to see one now." I said and made my way over to the bed. "You can have the baby girl." She handed me the baby girl, yawning.

"She looks just like you, with her brown eyes and reddish-brown curly hair."

"Yeah but he looks like you, with his blue eyes and red hair."

Fraternal twins.

"So what are we going to name them?" She asked, yawning again.

"How about for the boy, Elliot Brandon and Rose Molly, for the girl?" I said.

"Perfect!"

The Healer came in and asked for the names and I told her. Hermione yawned yet again. I went to read the name cards on the hospital beds.

_Rose Molly Weasley_

_Born: May 26, 2000 12:34 P.M._

_Weight: 8 pounds 7ounces _

_Hair Color: Reddish-Brown_

_Eye Color: Brown_

I smiled and moved onto Elliot's.

_Elliot Brandon Weasley_

_Born: May 26, 2000 12:45 P. M._

_Weight: 7 pounds 8 ounces_

_Hair Color: Red_

_Eye Color: Blue_

I smiled and put Elliot into his. Hermione yawned one more time and drifted off to sleep. I pulled Rose out of her grasp and put her into her bed. I kissed their foreheads and then Hermione's. I laid next to her and fell asleep myself.

* * *

***Hermione's POV 30 Minutes Later***

I woke up from my little nap and looked over to see Rose and Elliot asleep in their beds and Ron next to me reading his book. _Wait what? Since when does Ron read books?_

"Umm… What's with the book?" I asked, giggling. "I was bored and why are you laughing?!"

" Because I can't see it! You, Ron Weasley, with a book!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh yeah! Ha ha! Very funny! My sides are hurting from laughing!" He said sarcastically.

"Can we let them in now? Only Harry and Ginny." I asked him when my laughing died down.

"Sure, why not! You didn't tell Ginny about the twins, did you?"

"No, now let them in!" I was getting antsy. "Okay!" He went to get them and I got up to pick up Rose. Ron came back in and picked up Elliot. Harry and Ginny came in. Harry saw Elliot and Ginny saw Rose.

Harry said, "He is so cute!" while Ginny said, "She is adorable!" They looked at each other, then at us, then they looked at the twins. Their expression was priceless. Ron and I burst into laughter.

"Oh my God! Hermione Jean Granger, you had twins and didn't tell me!" Ginny screeched. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cam rushing in immediately stopped when they saw the twins. "Awwwww!" They said simultaneously.

"Sorry!" I squeaked. I bet I looked terrified. "It's okay!" Ginny said, laughing. "So what are their names?" Harry asked. "Rose Molly and Elliot Brandon." Ron said proudly. Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes. "H-Her middle name is M-Molly?" She said.

"Yes."

She ran to me and gave me the biggest hug I have ever gotten! "Thank you!"

"Sorry to burst your big, happy day bubble, but Harry and I got to go!" Ginny said.

"Aww, are you sure?" I asked. "Yes! We have to answer some letters!"

"Oh, right!" Ron said.

I looked from Ron, to Ginny, to Mrs. Weasley, to Mr. Weasley, and back to Ginny. "Did I miss something?"

"Yes." They all answered in unison. "O-kay."

* * *

***Ginny's POV***

We Apparted into Grimmauld Place. "I'm going to open the curtains. We need some light in here!" I said. "Okay!" I opened the curtains to find a tall, gangly red-headed person standing on the porch.

George.

Weasley.

* * *

**A/N: Woo-hoo! That was long! I bet ya didn't see George coming, did ya? No, I don't think ya did! OK that is it for this chapter! REVIEW please! It makes me happy! Oh, btw I am also working on a one-shot for Harry and Ginny! Oh, **_**and **_**I just picked the date May 26, because that day has nothing on it. If your birthday is on May 26, tell me in a review please!**

**Love,**

**  
Kalena :D**


	15. Chapter 15: What Are You Doing Here?

**Chapter 15: What Are You Doing Here?**

**A/N: I am so sorry that it has been forever since I wrote last! I am gonna make this really long! Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I gettin' tired of this!**

***Ginny's POV***

_What is George doing here? Shouldn't he be at the store? I should probably go answer the door now, shouldn't I?_

I went to go answer the door. I hesitated but opened it. "Hey, George. What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come and say 'hi' to my lil' sis?"

"Uhhh…" I said.

"Hi!"

"Did you hear about Hermione?" I asked, inviting him in.

"Yep!"

"Are you going to see her and the twins? And maybe your brother perhaps!"

"Yep!"

"When?"

"Later!"

"Kay!"

"Hey Ginny! Who was at the door?" I heard harry yell.

"Come down here and see for yourself!" I yelled back.

Harry came down and smiled when he saw George. "Hey George. How ya holding up?" "I have been good. How are you two?"

"We have been good. Ginny got a letter from the Holyhead harpies, asking if she could play for them. And I got a letter from Kingsley Shaklebolt, asking if I can be Head of Auror Department."

"That's great! So are you going to take the job?"

"Yep!" They answered simultaneously.

"Cool! Well, I think I'm going to see Hermione and Ron. And the, twins did you say?" I nodded. "Well then! I must be off! I am going to go have fun teasing my baby brother! Good day to you all!"

Harry and I burst into laughter. "Good day to you too!" I said.

Harry and I went upstairs and had a little fun ourselves.

***The Next Day***

I woke up on top off Harry. I smiled to myself. Last night was fun. I got up and took a shower. By the time I got back into the bedroom, Harry was already up. "Hey, Gin. Did you have a nice time last night?" He asked, smirking. I sat on his lap. "Yes I did. Thank you for asking." I said.

We got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Hello Master Harry, Mistress Ginny. Did you two sleep well? I didn't. I heard noises from upstairs." Kreacher said. Harry and I turned red. "Yes. We did sleep well."

"Hmm…maybe those noises were just my imagination." Harry and I turned even redder.

The doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" I wondered out loud.

"I'll just go and get it." Harry said.

He opened the door and guess who was standing there?

**A/N: Hey. Okay, so it's not that long. But still I hope you liked it! Review PLEASE!**

**Love,**

**Kalena :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Sure

**Chapter 16: Sure…**

**A/N: It has been too long! I'm so sorry! Who can guess who was at the door? Hmm…anyway here is chapter 16!**

**Disclaimer: I hate this thing!**

***Harry's POV***

I went to go open the door and I just stared. Draco Malfoy was at the door. _What is he doing here? Probably here to torment me. _"Hello Malfoy." I said coldly. "Hello Po-Harry." _He said. Wait, Harry? This must be a dream. _

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I needed to talk to you." Ginny just stepped into the room. "Privately." He added. I turned around. Ginny was staring at Malfoy-I mean-Draco. "Okay." I answered slowly. I walked around Ginny and Draco was following me. We went to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"What did you have to talk to me about, Draco?" I asked. "I just wanted to say…I'm sorry…for everything." He looked pained when he said that.

My eyes were wide. _Did he really just say that? Or am I imagining things? _"Uh…What?"

Draco just rolled his eyes and said, "Don't make me say it again. I do need a favor…that is if you don't mind." I blinked.

"What's the favor?" I asked slowly.

"Can you…put in a good word for me at the Ministry? I would like to work there." He said quickly.

I thought that over. "Okay, I'll put in a good word." He smiled. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. Would you like to stay for a bit?" I asked.

"Sure, but let me go get my wife." He got up.

"What?" He winked. "I'll be right back."

He left and I went to the living room to see Ginny. "Hey baby." I wrapped my arms around her. "Hey, what did Draco want?" She asked and picked up her glass of water.

"He wanted me to put in a good word for him at the Ministry. And I said I would do it. He's coming back with his wife." She did a spit take. "Draco has a wife?!"

I laughed. "Apparently." She started laughing. There was another knock at the door. Ginny got up and answered it.

"Hello Draco. Who is this?" She asked politely.

"This is Astoria. Astoria-Ginny. Ginny-Astoria."

"Hi." Ginny said.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter."

"Oh no…call me Ginny." They both laughed like long-lost best friends.

"Okay. Oh…and this is Scorpious." She gestured toward the baby in her arms. "He is 6 months old." She smiled proudly.

"Aww…he is so cute. You didn't do that bad Malfoy." Ginny smirked.

"Thanks." Draco said. They came inside and sat down on the couch next to the loveseat that Ginny and I sat in.

"So where did you two meet?" I asked.

"I went to St. Mungo's after the war to check in with a few people and I ran into her and it was just like love at first sight. We talked for a while and about 3 months later…" He drifted off looking into Astoria's eyes. And Astoria picked up the story.

"About three months later he proposed. A month later we had our wedding. I only have a little sister so she was the flower girl. My best friend was my Maid of Honor. It was a small wedding, but it was beautiful. Soon after that, I found out I was pregnant and well…nine months later little Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy was born." She smiled down at her son. I could have sworn that he smiled back.

"So…what about you two?" Draco asked.

While we were telling our story, Draco and Astoria listened. They were a very good audience. We were at the part about Hermione and the twins, when a jack russell terrier patronus came through the door.

The dog said:

_Harry, Ginny! Come quickly! There is something wrong with Rose!_

**A/N: Ruh, roh! What's wrong with Rose?! I might update later today or tomorrow. Review please! If you liked it, say _Minnie Mouse_ and if you didn't like it, say _snargle-snargle hippie hop _please!**

**Love,**

**Kalena :D**


	17. Chapter 17: She is

**Chapter 17: She is…**

**A/N: Here is chapter 17 of Harry Potter and the Nineteen Lost Years! Woo! Hermione's POV! It's funny, I have keyboarding class and it really helps with my typing! Long Time…No Talk! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Ugh. I hate disclaimers.**

Ron and I were talking. I had Elliot in my lap. The nurse said that Elliot was a wizard and that Rose was a witch. When she said that I went over to check on her and I noticed something important.

She wasn't breathing.

I screamed. Ron and the Healer rushed over. She was whisked away and I realized that I was crying hysterically. Ron put his arms round me and kissed my temple. "Shh…It's going to be alright. She going to be alright."

"Ron…h-how do y-you know th-that? She c-could die!" I asked between sobs.

He kissed my forehead. "I'll go and tell every one." I nodded through my tears.

A few minutes later, Molly and Arthur came in with George and Ron. "I just sent my Patronus to Harry and Gin. They should be here shortly." Ron said and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hi George." I said quietly.

"Hey Hermione. Can I at least see Elliot?" He smiled. I picked him up and gave him to George.

"He's pwetty." He murmured making us all laugh.

"Thanks for trying to lighten the mood." Ron said. "But I don't think it will help." I muttered.

We waited for another 15 minutes when Harry ad Ginny came into the room. "Took you long enough." I said.

"Hey! We had guests so we had to bring them along." Ginny said.

"Hey Granger. Weasley." I didn't want to know who that was. But I already did.

Draco Malfoy came out of the shadows along with another women and a baby in her arms.

"Leave Malfoy." I said through gritted teeth.

"Hermione! They were our guests and he said sorry! Why can't we all and try to get along?" Harry asked.

We all stared at eachother. "Fine." I said. "Only because I'm in no mood to argue."

"Why is that Hermione?" Astoria asked.

"My daughter stopped breathing and we have no idea why." I broke into sobs again. "B-by the way, wh-who are you?"

"Astoria and this is Scorpious." She pointed to the baby in her arms.

"H-he's adorable."

"Thanks."

We waited for another 30 minutes in silence. But it was comfortable silence. Just everyone to their thoughts.

Soon the Healer came out and said, "Rose will be just find. Her lungs just aren't as strong as normal newborns are."

"But when she grows up, she'll be just fine, right?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

We all, even Draco and Astoria, let out a sigh of relief. My baby is fine. Now I can sleep.

* * *

It has been three weeks since the twins were born. Rise was doing just fine, but Ron and I are so tired. I don't know how Molly did it!

Today I got a very excited Patronus from Ginny. She said that she got the job on the Harpies. We were going over to Grimmauld Place tonight for dinner.

**A/N: Not much to say…except for REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love, **

**Kalena :D**


	18. Chapter 18: Party!

**A/N: Here is chapter 18! I hope you like it! If you haven't read my other Harry Potter story, Oops-A-Daisy! Read it please! I need ideas for the next chapter. Help please! Ginny's POV!**

**Disclaimer: Uh…No**

* * *

So I got the job at the Holyhead Harpies! Woo! Harry and I are throwing a little get together for a celebration. Harry insisted that we throw the party. He already got his job at the Ministry of Magic and Harry loves it. I'm very happy for him. The doorbell rang. I got up to go answer it.

"Hi Ginny."

"Hey Hermione. Where's Ron?" I asked her, inviting her in.

"Oh, he's still at work. Do you want to hold one?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll have Elliot. How's Rose doing?"

"Just fine. Here you go." She handed me Elliot.

"Thanks."

"What are we having for dinner?"

"Oh the usual. Roast beef, steak, potatoes, peas, carrots, gravy, and, for dessert and by my brother's request, Shepherd's pie and Yorkshire pudding."

"Wow…A bit much, isn't that?"

"Well…considering there will be…10…people, oh wait!11 because Luna's coming. And you know how much my brothers and Harry eat."

"Who's all coming?" Hermione asked.

"Uh let's see. You, Ron, Luna, George, Angelina Johnson, George's girlfriend, Mum, Dad, and Harry and I." I told her.

"Wow. George has a girlfriend?" She asked. But I knew she wasn't surprised.

"Yep." The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I opened the door to see George and Angelina standing there.

"Hi George. Hi Angelina. How are you?" I hugged them both and let them inside.

"We're both fine. Congratulations sis! I can't believe you are going to play for the Holyhead Harpies!" George said.

"I know! Is till can't believe-I'll get it." The doorbell interrupted me. In a matter of 15 minutes, Draco with Astoria and Scorpious, Luna, and Mum and Dad. Harry and Ron also arrived a few minutes ago. Soon it was time for dinner.

We made small talk and I am still surprised to how Draco actually gets along with everyone, once he gets past the blood-line.

George and Angelina kept casting each other loving glances when the other isn't looking. I know for a fact that they will get married soon. I mean, who wouldn't think that?

Hermione and Ron always had at least one eye one on the twins making sure they were okay.

Luna was interesting, but isn't she always? I mean, come on!

Mum and Dad were…themselves. There is not much else to say there.

All in all, this night was very fun. Soon everyone had to go home and Harry and I went to bed also.

* * *

**Read Please!**

**A/N: Okay. Next chapter will be a year in the future! I don't have many ideas for the next year, so I will skip one! It will be out in the next day or two.**

**Please read Oops-A-Daisy! And give me any ideas if you have any!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

Love,

**Kalena :D**


	19. Chapter 19: One Year Later

**A/N: OK. I am off to Boston tomorrow after school! Whoop-de-do! Note the sarcasm.**

**Sorry, no updates this weekend…maybe only if I can use my dad's laptop on the plane ride to Boston.**

**Sorry it took a while for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer~Uh…no.**

* * *

***1 Year Later***

It is now the twin's birthday. (May 26, Rose and Elliot's birthday, not Fred and George's!). Let's recap, why don't we?

In the past year, a lot of things happened.

Harry and my jobs became very demanding, but also very fun. Harry had to go on a trip to catch one of the Death Eaters that didn't get killed or didn't get put in Azkaban. He, Ron and Draco went. They were successful…after three months. Hermione, Astoria and I weren't so happy with them.

As I predicted, George and Angelina got married two months after that little party we had. I was Angelina's Maid of Honor. Ron was George's Best Man. It was small but beautiful. Wherever Fred was, I knew he was happy for George. OH! And…Angelina is 4 months pregnant!

Rose and Elliot have been just fine and, with witches and wizards, they start talking at the age of 1. We have been waiting all day to see if they will talk. So far, nothing. Hermione's staring to get anxious.

Fleur had her second baby and named her Dominique Ginevra, after me, her godmother. She is now 4 months old. She is doing just fine.

Draco, Astoria, Ron, Hermione, Harry, George, and I are getting along just swell thank-you! We are talking like old friends. It is kinda scary, considering how he used to torment us all the time! But, it's also nice.

The Holyhead Harpies got into the Quidditch World Cup this year and we got to travel to Chudleigh, to play the Chudley Cannons. (Ron was torn because the Chudley Cannons was his favorite team and the Holyhead Harpies had his sister on it!)

Luna and Neville are now engaged. Neville asked Luna to marry him on her birthday, May 10. They will get married sometime in August, as long as it's not August 1st.

"Momma." We all looked toward the voice and realized it was Eliot who said it. He slightly smiled. Hermione burst into tears and Ron was beaming so much, you could practically feel the heat radiating from him.

Everyone was smiling at him and wanted to hold him. He tried to walk, but feel back down. His bottom lip quivered and he started crying.

I swear I saw Rose roll her eyes. "Daddy." She said, perfectly. Ron picked her up and swung her around. She was giggling very cutely.

"Ron, put her down before you drop her." Hermione said, trying to calm down Elliot. I smiled at the little family, wondering how their life could be any better.

After another 2 hours or so, everyone had to leave. George and Angelina went first, then Luna and Neville, Draco and Astoria, and finally Ron, Hermione, Rose and Elliot left after the twins fell asleep.

Harry and I went upstairs to get ready for bed. I took a quick shower and got into my Pj's. I sat on the bed and starting thinking.

I have wanted a kid since I married Harry, but our careers are still taking off. I still would like to have another year of playing for the Harpies. Harry and I did have some fun the other night in bed-oh…on! Hold on! The 14th. 12 days ago. That's not good.

I yelled to Harry that I needed a glass of water and flew down the stairs. I grabbed some Floo-Powder and stuck my head in the fireplace. My head flooed to Hermione and Ron's flat.

Hermione was sitting on the couch with Ron hovering over her, their lips connected. "My eyes!" I screamed. They jumped apart and Hermione found my head in the fireplace.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" She asked breathlessly.

"I need to talk to you! Now! Come. Here. Now!" I saw her scramble up, kiss Ron on the cheek, and grabbed some Floo-Powder. I pulled my head out from the fireplace just in time to see Hermione coming out of the fireplace.

"What could you possible want?" She said, breathless and slightly annoyed.

"Hermione. Honestly. You can make-out with my brother whenever you want. And shag him, but what about when your best friend is having a crisis!"

"What's this crisis, anyway?" She asked.

"I'm late."

"What are you talking about? Late for-Oh. My. God. Ginny! This is wonderful Are you sure?" She asked, bursting with excitement.

"No…but I'm almost positive." I looked down.

"I'll be right back."

Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Just what a moment."

Ten minutes later, Hermione came back with a white bag in her hands. She took out a package and tossed it to me. I caught it and looked at what it was.

"Are you sure this will work on witches?" She nodded. "Alright." I shrugged and went into the bathroom.

Five more minutes later, I came out with the Muggle pregnancy stick in my hands, gaping at it.

It said _positive._

* * *

**A/N: There you go! I know it's short, and I'm sorry. But I'm leaving for Boston. When I get home, I'll be able to post some longer chapters.**

**Love, **

**Kalena :D**


	20. The No Name Chapter

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I had camp the past 2 weeks and was so tired after it. So now I ready to type!**

**I just opened the last chapter of this and realized that I updated this over a month ago.**

**Disclaimer~ Why on earth would I be here if I OWNED Harry Potter? Why? I'd like to know that**

**

* * *

**

_Where we continued off from last time:_

"Hermione, I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother…I mean you and Ron make it look easy, but….."

"Oh Ginny, it's not easy but it sure is a lot of fun! You know, minus labor." We both laughed at that.

"What are you girls taking about?" Crap. Harry's here. "Nothing." Hermione and I said simultaneously.

"Well…I better go…see ya later Gin…Good luck. Bye Harry." She disappeared in flames.

"Good luck? About what?" Ahh….Harry wasn't supposed to hear that. Crap.

"Uh…you may want to sit down." He sat. "Harry….I'm pregnant." I closed my eyes and waited.

For a minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

Four minutes.

After ten minutes of silence, I opened my eyes slowly. Harry was staring at my stomach, gaping, blinking very fast. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

He looked up and his eyes ere filled with tons of emotions. Happiness, excitement, scared, and many others. But they finally settled on happiness and his mouth broke into the biggest smile I've ever seen. It was bigger than the one when he destroyed Lord Voldemort.

"Really?"

I nodded and smiled. But soon it faded. "Are you…I don't now how to word this….umm…do you want to keep it?"

"Keep it? I don't see we can't." He said. I smiled in relief. So did he.

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Thank you!" I hugged him and he hugged back. We went back upstairs and crawled into bed. We just started talking. We stayed like that for a while, in each other's arms, talking. Soon it got late and we both fell asleep.

Hermione smiled into the darkness.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

Today Harry and I are going to St. Mungo's. Hermione still is the only that knows. You know until after tonight's dinner with the family.

Right now, I am sitting on a table waiting for a Healer to come in. Ah, here she is now.

"Hello I'm Healer Durish and…oh my…."

"Oh no." Harry groaned.

"Here we go!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, but you are married to the savior of the Wizarding World. It is an honor to help you…now…you took a Muggle pregnancy test at home and it said positive, correct?"

I nodded. "I took three."

"Well, I should still just double check they weren't wrong."

After she took some of my blood (at that point I almost left…I'm not that good with blood.) She came back with the results ten minutes later and those three home tests were correct; I am pregnant.

I laid down on the table and Healer Durish muttered something with her wand pointed to my stomach. A little bubble appeared over my stomach, of my stomach, and I knew that my baby was in there, safe and sound.

"I'm guessing you are around…hmm…6-9 weeks along. So about a month and a half at the least. Actually….more like 2 months now that I think about it.

I do feel bad for you…morning sickness starts soon if it hasn't already. Has it?"

"This about two weeks ago at my niece and nephew's 1st birthday, is when it started."

"Ah…yes…the dreaded morning sickness. Good luck and eat lots of crackers. They help." She and I laughed at that. "I'll remember that."

* * *

**At the Family Dinner**

"OK! So Harry and I have an announcement!" Everyone shut up immediately. I sighed. They are making this easy. I hate it when they make things easy! I'll just have to suck it up and tell them.

"I'm pregnant." Yeah, so remember when Hermione told everyone she was pregnant, and everyone was all happy and congratulating them?

That didn't happen this time.

"Ginny? You're what?" Mum asked. "What about the Harpies?" Dad asked. "Are you keeping it?" Angelina asked. "My sister's peggers?" George asked in disbelief. Pretty much everyone else was just silent or saying wow quietly, except for Ron, who asked the stupidest question of, "Are you sure?"

"I'm pregnant and there is nothing you can do about it! I'm positive Ronald!" I shouted.

Everyone fell silent. "All-righty then." Mum said. "I guess I should be happy so you might want to cover your ears…"

She screamed.

Again.

Louder than the first time this happened.

* * *

**A/N: SO! There is chapter 20! Hope you like it and I would like to see a few reviews for my well being. Please?**

**Love, **

**KALENA :D**


	21. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**PLEASE READ!**

**I have massive writer's block and I need ideas! I have an idea for the end of her pregnancy but I just need ideas until then…so if you have any PM me please!**


	22. Important Read Please

**As you all know, I haven't updated this story in forever practically. So, I'm making a bold move.**

**I'm putting this story up for adoption. The first person PM me saying that they want to finish it AND isn't a crappy writer, can adopt it from me.**

**I know you all hoped that this was a chapter, but I am sooooo sorry. I just don't see it anymore. **


End file.
